Collapsible foldable cartons for dispensing granulated products, such as detergents, have been popular for many years; however, because of certain inherent design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the carton was of a complex costly design; (b) the carton was difficult and awkward to open and/or reclose; (c) the carton, when in a collapsed mode, could not be readily stacked with like cartons for automatic feeding of individual collapsed cartons into high speed automatic set up and filling equipment commonly utilized in commercial packaging facilities; (d) the carton required the utilization of special forming and/or folding techniques or procedures; and (e) where the carton included a pour spout fitment, the latter could not be readily incorporated in the carton prior to the blank therefor being folded or set up.